


Careful What You Wish For

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream's thoughts around the interruption of his coronation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized dialogue is from the '86 movie

Here it was, his shining moment. No more Megatron in the way.

His victory felt flat and lifeless. He had won by taking advantage of the situation, fully a Decepticon trait, but not the ending he had seen for himself and Megatron.

Starscream looked in the reflective surface, and he could not help but scowl at the trappings he had chosen. Megatron had never needed such to have it known who was in command.

He wouldn't in time, he promised himself. He just had to seize the power swiftly.

He must not think of if there would be one to test him, as he had tested Megatron time and again.

The ceremony began, feeling like ash in his bearings, as the hollow victory forced him to be more spiteful than ever. Maybe that was why his Spark thrilled at the interruption presented by the strangers, the one who called vaguely at his oldest ties.

 _"Who disrupts my coronation?"_

 _" 'Coronation', Starscream? This is bad comedy."_

That voice, that arrogance, the pull at his Spark...could it be? _"Megatron? Is that you?"_

 _"Here's a hint!"_

The lash of the power enveloping him left Starscream aware of his failure, or his impending death, and of one true fact. That being might have held Megatron's Spark, but it was in no way his Lord. He regretted that he would not get to see what folly came of this.


End file.
